Remember
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Lily und James  nur sooo viel: Was wäre die schönste Beziehungskriese  ohne Eifersucht? R&R, Please!
1. Chapter 1  James  Wendepunkt der Dinge

Hier meine Neue Story, ein winziger dreiteiler, ausnahmsweise schon mal fertig:D g Viel Spaß damit! Hab euch alle ggmsdlüüüüp, Stella 

_**Remember**_

Disclaimer: Nix is miaar, alles gehört der wunderbaren JKR, nur der Plot gehört mir. Das Lied „Remember" Gehört leider, leider auch nicht mir, sondern dem einzigartigen Bryan Adams! ;) AlleFansBitteMeeeeeelden!!! (Leider musste ich es ein wenig ändern, da es sonst nicht gepasst hätte, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht…)

_**Kapitel 1: James - Wendepunkt der Dinge!**_

James fluchte vor sich hin. „Verdammt noch mal, ich hasse sie!"

„Was ist los, Kumpel, und wen hasst du so sehr?", Sirius kam um die Ecke und schlug James auf die Schulter.

„L-Evans!", fauchte der Schulsprecher seinen besten Freund an.

„Wer zum Teufen ist Läväns?" Sirius sah ihn dämlich an.

„Boa du Troll, nicht Läväns!!!"

„Aber das hast du doch grade gesagt!", Sirius blickte nicht mehr durch, was heißt nicht mehr - er hatte von Anfang an den Durchblick nicht gehabt.

James stöhnte. „Sirius, du bist ein Troll. Ich hasse nicht ‚Läväns', ich kenne noch nicht mal jemanden mit diesem Namen, das nur so nebenbei, sondern ich hasse EVANS!!!!"

„Wolltest du was von mir, POTTER? Ich komm nur so drauf, weil du meinen Namen wie ein Irrer durch die Welt posaunst."

Lily Evans grüne Augen blitzten, als sie sich vor ihrem Freund aufbaute und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„James Potter, kannst du mir etwas verraten? Sag mir bloß, was in dich gefahren ist, sag es mir, und ich lasse dich auf der Stelle in Ruhe, wenn du es denn dann so willst, okay?" Lily funkelte ihn an und James sank allein schon durch diesen Anblick in sich zusammen. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Und nie, nie würde er das vergessen, aber vielleicht könnte er ihr eines Tages vergeben.

„Bitte, Lily, lass mir ein wenig Zeit, okay? Demnächst können wir von mir aus darüber sprechen, aber jetzt bring ich das einfach noch nicht, es tut mir Leid." Er schluckte. Sie war es, der es Leid tun musste, nicht er.

„Demnächst, James? Zeit? Wie denn, bitteschön? In drei Tagen ist die Schule vorbei, Schulschluss, Ende aus, Schluss! Danach sehen wir uns vielleicht nie wieder! Wie bitteschön sollen wir dann darüber reden? Ich möchte doch nur erklären dürfen…" Lily sah ihn fast verzweifelt an.

„Ihr beiden habt Krach", meinte Sirius geistreich einwerfen zu müssen, „das riecht man ja zehn Meilen gegen den Wind!"

„Und du halt dich da raus!", riefen Lily und James unisono.

„Ähm… okay, Leute, ich bin dann weg! - Und ihr beiden" - er zeigte abwechselnd auf die Streitenden, „ Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!

Lily und James warfen ihm mörderische Blicke zu, dann packte Lily James am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer.

In ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen schubste Lily James auf einen der beiden Sessel, die im Winter schön vor dem warmen Karmin standen, der jetzt im Sommer natürlich nicht angefeuert wurde, und ließ sich auf den zweiten Sessel fallen.

„James. Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich enttäuscht von mir bist, ja, dich vielleicht sogar verletzt fühlst. Ich möchte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass du dazu keinen Grund hast! Ich habe nichts mit Rem! Er ist mein allerbester Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und das weißt du!!! Ich -"

„Ja, du, Lily. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Neeein, ich glaube dir nicht, schon alleine, wie du seinen Namen aussprichst[i_Reeeeeem!_ [/i Vergiss es, Lil. Ich kann einfach nicht. Lass mich meine Wege gehen, und du geh deine! Jedes Mal seh' ich dich nur noch bei ihm hinter dem dummen, roten Bettvorhang herkrabbeln, du… verdammtes Miststück du!!!! Verdammt noch mal!!!"

Damit brach er in Tränen aus, konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, schluchzte wie ein vierjähriger, die Hände aufs Gesicht gepresst. „Geh schlafen, Lily, bitte lass mich jetzt allein!"

Lily erhob sich, warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu ihrem Freund und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch ihr rannen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab. Wieso glaubte er ihr nicht. Liebe konnte nur auf Vertrauen, grenzenlosem Vertrauen aufgebaut werden…

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, als Schulsprecherin hatte sie ein eigenes, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und begann nun auch, hemmungslos zu weinen.

Hatte sie denn eine Wahl gehabt?

Ja, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, die hatte sie gehabt. Sie hätte James wecken, und ihm Bescheid sagen können, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, James wäre nicht völlig am Boden zerstört, und sie beide würden in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich zusammen in James Bett in seinen Geburtstag morgen reinfeiern.

Apropos Geburtstag. Da kam ihr eine Geniale Idee, wie sie James davon überzeugen konnte, dass die es ernst meinte, und nichts mit Remus hatte.

Leise schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schnell in den Gryffindorturm in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Vor Sirius Bett blieb sie stehen und stand unschlüssig vor dem Bettvorhang. Dann zog sie ihn beiseite.

„Siri, bitte, wach auf! Komm schon, es ist wichtig!" Lily stupste ihren Kumpel an. SIRIUS BLACK!!! Auf die Gefahr hin, dass Rem und Peter mit wach werden, STEH ENDLICH AUF!" Doch Sirius rührte sich nicht, lediglich aus den anderen Betten waren nun unwillige Geräusche zu hören.

„Sirius, du verpasst das Frühstück!"

„Wie, was? Essen _Wo_???" Sirius war mit einem Mal hellwach.

„Nirgends, Siri, ich wollte nur, dass du mir zuhörst. Pass auf. James hört mir nicht mehr zu, er glaubt mir nichts mehr. Gar nichts. Du weißt, was abgelaufen ist, oder?" Lily sah in flehend an, und der schwarzhaarige begriff, wie ernst ihr die Sache war.

„Lils, dafür hab ich was gut bei dir, immerhin ist es mitten in der Nacht! Worum geht's?" Er strich sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah sie lieb an.

„Danke, Siri, du bist ein Schatz!!! Also, du weißt, was los war?"

„Ja, James ist stinkig. Er hat dich erwischt. Moment. Lass mich nachdenken. Wolltet ihr nicht an dem Abend …. Ja, genau, ihr wolltet doch zusammen bei uns im Schlafsaal übernachten, einfach mal so zum Spaß!" Sirius strengte sein Gehirn schon arg an.

„Genau, wir haben das dann auch gemacht. Mitten in der Nacht hat Rem plötzlich angefangen, sich wie ein Irrer in seinem Bett hin und her zu werfen, hat geschrieen und laut um Hilfe gerufen. Niemand von euch ist wach geworden, und ich wollte euch auch nicht wecken. James sah so friedlich aus, wie er da so neben mir lag. Ich hätte ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht aufwecken können. Heute denke ich, es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen. Ach verdammt, wieso ist das so schwer. Naja, also bin ich zu Rem, und hab ihn geweckt, er war total hektisch, völlig verstört und ich weiß auch nicht. Es ging ihm absolut nicht gut.

Also bin ich, verdammt, so richtig es sich auch angefühlt hat, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, zu ihm ins Bett und hab ihn beruhigt. Ich meine: wofür sind beste Freunde denn da?

Und dann hat Rem erzählt. Was so schlimm daran war, was er geträumt hat, dass er davon geträumt hat, dass er sich verwandelt hat, und nicht wieder zu sich selbst wurde, sondern in einem Zwischenstadium feststeckte. Ich habe ihn umarmt und eine ganze Zeit lang lagen wir nur so da, haben nichts gesagt. Irgendwann meinte Rem so:

„Du magst ihn wirklich sehr, oder, Lil?" Ja, ich mag ihn wirklich sehr, deinen besten Freund, Siri. Und Das hab ich auch Rem gesagt. Wir sind dann bei ihm im Bett liegen geblieben, was, zum Teufel noch mal, ein weiterer Fehler meinerseits war, und so gegen halb sechs wollte ich grade noch mal zu James unter die Decke schlüpfen, und mit ihm kuscheln, zusammen mit ihm aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen, als er mich ansah. Er starrte nur. Starrte mich einfach an, wie ich Remus' Bettvorhänge auseinander schob und gerade auf sein Bett zusteuern wollte. Verdammt, der wird mich für jemanden gehalten haben, der sowieso nur Bettgehopse veranstaltet. Obwohl ER mich besser kennen sollte. Nun ja, Siri, du sollst mir jetzt helfen. Bitte, es ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich würde ja auch Remus fragen, aber dann würde James nur wieder misstrauisch werden. Also, die Sache ist die: …"

„…nicht schlecht, Lily, wirklich nicht schlecht. Absolut nicht, klar helf' ich dir!" Damit zog Sirius Lily kurz an sich, drückte sie, zum Zeichen, dass er sie richtig gern hatte, und meinte dann: „So, Wurm, aber jetzt will ich schlafen, okay? Wir treffen uns morgen früh um acht Uhr im Raum der Wünsche! Um 10 können dann Pete und Rem kommen, um uns zu helfen. Dann fällt es nicht mehr so sehr auf, dass wir alle verschwunden sind. Und James wird sowieso anderweitig beschäftigt sein. Der hat viel zu viel Stoff zum Nachdenken. An seinen Geburtstag wird er als letztes denken, da wette ich mit dir."

„Noch mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dich, Si, schlaf schön. Und grüß Rem von mir, sag ihm, ich freu mich auf 10 Uhr, und, dass ich hoffe, dass diese Nacht sein Traum besser war als letzte Nacht! Ciao, Sirius!"

Als Lily wieder in James und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war es 3 Uhr nachts. Sie wollte grade nach oben gehen, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Raum war. Kaum dass sie dies realisiert hatte, und losrennen wollte, packte sie jemand am Arm, sodass sie stark herumgerissen wurde. Sie schrie laut auf vor Schmerz, doch ihren Gegner störte das nicht im Geringsten…

uuuuund, und und??? Wie findet ihr es? zu kurz, oder? naja, die anderen sind länger. 


	2. Chapter 2 Schreck lass nach

_**Kapitel 2: Schreck lass nach und: Überraschung? Nein Danke!**_

„Scheiße, verdammt, lass mich los!!!" Lily schrie und schlug mit ihrer freien Hand um sich.

„Shhhht", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, und der Griff um ihr Handgelenk lockerte sich ein wenig. Dafür schlang der Mensch hinter ihr jetzt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie gefangen.

„Keinen Laut, Evans." „_James!_" „Klappe, da ist etwas in deinem Schlafsaal, du kannst da nicht hingehen!" „A- aber ich muss da hin!" „Nein, musst du nicht, du bleibst hier! Solange, bis ich weiß, was dort oben ist. Wäre ja echt zu schade, wenn die Schulsprecherin kurz vor Schuljahresende neu gewählt werden müsste, weil die alte von Ungeziefer gefressen wurde, oder?" Damit stieß er sie von sich, in den Sessel, den sie sonst auch immer benutzte und verschwand.

Keine 5 Minuten später kam er auch schon wieder nach unten, in der Hand ein verblichenes Stück Pergament. Aber was Lily am meisten erstaunte, war, dass er nicht aus _ihrem_ sondern aus _seinem_ Schlafsaal kam.

„So, jetzt sagst du mir, was los ist, James, oder ich schreie halb Hogwarts zusammen!" Sie stand auf, um ihren Worten mehr Kraft zu verleihen.

„Nein, Lily, bitte setz dich wieder hin. Ich möchte mit dir reden." James setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Was ist, James? Du schaust mich so böse an, was ist?"

„Lily, wieso belügst du mich?", James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Lil, wenn du was mit Remus hast, dann würde ich dich ja noch verstehen können, aber _wieso_ zum Teufel belügst du mich?" Er nahm das Pergament, entfaltete es und sprach leise: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Das Pergament, so fand Lily schnell heraus, war eine Karte von Hogwarts. Und sie war erschrocken, als sie die kleinen beschrifteten Punkte sah, jeder Mensch, der sich in Hogwarts aufhielt, wurde dort vermerkt.

„James, hast du mir nachspioniert?" Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Nein, Lily, habe ich nicht. Die Karte lag noch aktiviert rum, und ich wollte sie deaktivieren, als ich ziemlich enttäuscht feststellen musste, dass du auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorschlafsaal der Jungen unterwegs warst. Wo du mir doch vorher noch gesagt hattest, du hättest nichts mit Remus. Lily, ich bin schwer enttäuscht, ich wusste nicht, dass du, gerade du einen Menschen so stark verletzen kannst, habe ich dich doch immer für den friedfertigsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt getan, der nicht mal ne Fliege totschlagen würde. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich geh jetzt schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Gute Nacht, ich denke nicht, dass wir noch weiter reden müssen. Missetat begangen!" Die Karte verschwand, und das Pergament war wieder eben nur das: ein Pergament.

Damit ging James niedergeschlagen fort, aus dem Gemeinschafstraum der Schulsprecher und hoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Lily brach schluchzend auf ihrem Sessel zusammen und schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht.

„Wieso tut er das?" Sie weinte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis sie im Sessel vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

James verschwand am nächsten Morgen schon früh. Er wollte noch vor allen anderen frühstücken, damit niemand ihn in diesem Zustand sah.

Seine Augen waren rot und verweint, sein Gesichtsausdruck nun abweisend und hart. Er liebte Lily, und es würde nie eine andere in seinem Leben geben, aber wenn sie sich für Remus entschieden hatte, musste er sie gehen lassen. Wenn man einen liebte, musste man ihm alles geben, was er verlangte, man musste ihn dann auch loslassen können.

Schweren Herzens sah er noch einmal hoch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, dann ging er aus dem Raum und ließ das Portrait des schwarzen Einhorns, das den Eingang zu den Gemächern und Räumen der Schulsprecher bewachte, zufallen.

Er war natürlich _nicht_ alleine in der großen Halle zum Essen. Zu seinem Übel saß Remus am Gryffindortisch und die beiden waren die einzigen Besucher der großen Halle. James sah seinen _Freund_ machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, und setzte sich an den Ravenclaw Tisch.

Er begann zu essen, langsam, ohne Hast. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. Am liebsten würde er jetzt auf Remus losgehen, ihn schütteln und anschreien. _Ihn_ dafür strafen, dass er nun litt. _Remus_ dafür verantwortlich machen, dass Lily _ihn_ ihm _James Potter_vorzog.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass das Quatsch war. Niemand konnte etwas dafür, dass Lilys Gefühle sich geändert hatten. Nichts dafür, dass sie einfach mit einem seiner besten Freunde ins Bett gestiegen war, nichts für seine ungeheure Wut auf Remus _nichts_ aber wirklich _gar nichts_ was er tat und dachte war irgendwie gerechtfertigt, als er sich erhob, den Zauberstab zückte und Remus erst einmal eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasste.

„Ey, James, was ist denn in dich gefah-", er brach ab, denn James hatte einen _Silencio_ auf ihn gehetzt. Sein Mund bewegte sich weiter, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was mit Leuten passiert, die sich einfach an Flower ranmachen! Remus, ich bin echt schwer enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte, du wärest mein Freund!!!" Damit belegte er Remus mit dem _Levicorpus_ und verschwand, zusammen mit seinem Brot aus der Halle.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und murmelte„_Accio Karte_!"

Er machte es sich so gut es ging bequem und aktivierte die Karte, um zu sehen, wann und von wem Remus befreit werden würde, doch dann lenkte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Du kleine Schlampe! Du verdammtes Bist! Zur Hölle mit dir!!!"

Lily wartete um Punkt 8 Uhr vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Sirius würde bestimmt gleich kommen.

Und richtig, Sekunden später kam er um die Ecke. Er keuchte. „Lil! Rat mal, was James gemacht hat?"

_ Bestimmt Snapes Unterhosen geklaut… interessiert mich grade mal gar nicht, der benimmt sich unmöglich!_, dachte sie sich. „Snape verhext?", fragte sie desinteressiert.

„Fast, Lil, fast! Er hat Remus verhext und in die Große Halle gehängt! Kopfüber. Und mit [i_Ganzkörperklammer[/i_ und _Silencio_ belegt! Der spinnt, sage ich dir, vollkommen!"

„Hmm, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Er ist in letzter Zeit so… verwirrend. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, woran ich bin…"

„Ist gut, Lil. Er ist nicht nur verwirrend, er ist auch verwirrt. Und sauer auf dich. Tierisch sauer. Aber auch sauer auf Remus. Er versteht es nicht. Er weiß auch nichts. Menschenskinder, ist das kompliziert…" Sirius stöhnte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist gut, Siri, ich weiß, dass das ganze auch für dich nicht leicht sein kann. Naja, lass uns reingehen, wir müssen anfangen, wenn wir heute Abend fertig sein wollen."

Dann ging sie los, dreimal an der Wand vorbei, immer denkend: „Lass mich einen Raum finden, in dem ich _die_ Überraschung für James herrichten kann, lass mich einen Raum finden…"

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3 Ende gut, alles gut?

_**Kapitel 3: Ende gut, Alles gut??? **_

„James, Kumpel, kommst du?", rief Sirius durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum nach seinem besten Freund. „Jaja….wieso eigentlich, und wohin?" James erhob sich grummelnd von seinem Platz am Karmin, der jetzt im Sommer natürlich ausgeschaltet war und ging aufs Portraitloch zu. Er fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war, hier waren schließlich auch Sirius und Remus. Aber im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher war Lily.

Also hielt er sich wohl oder übel hier auf, denn Lily wollte er am wenigsten von den dreien sehen.

„Sag ich dir später, nur beeil dich. Ich muss dir unbedingt noch was zeigen!" Sirius zog James mit gespielter Aufregung aus dem Raum und vor dem Portraitloch auf dem Korridorstellte er ihn in Armlänge vor sich hin.

„Nein nein nein, so geht des aber nicht, mein Freund!", sprach's, und zückte den Zauberstab. „_Ratzeputz_" Nach 10 Sekunden waren James Haare gewaschen, und mit einem weiteren mit einem weiteren Spruch aus Sirius Munde trocknete warme Luft die widerspenstigen schwarzen Haare auf dem Kopf des Schulsprechers.

Ungefähr 15 weitere Schlenker von Sirius Zauberstab und 28 weitere skeptische Blicke von Seiten James später betrachtete der junge Black zufrieden sein Werk.

James steckte in einem schnieken schwarzen Anzug, im Knopfloch eine weiße Lilie, die Haare gewaschen, und vom Kopf abstehend wie eh und je, die Brille auf der Nase und die Arme nutzlos am Körper runterbaumelnd.

„Und was sollte das jetzt, Pad? Ich habe echt keine Lust auf irgendwelche dummen Spiele heute, ich will nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen!!!"

„Aber doch nicht etwa alleine?" Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Und wie alleine!" schnaubte der junge Gryffindor und wollte davon stapfen, doch sein bester Freund hielt ihn zurück.

„Von wegen, du bleibst hier. Komm, ich wollte dir doch noch was zeigen!!!" Damit zog er, den ein wenig belämmert dreinschauenden James hinter sich herziehend, ab.

Lily scheuchte Remus und Peter, sowie Andromeda und Mia durch den Raum der Wünsche.

„Nein, nicht da, weiter nach rechts!!!", wies sie die Jungs an, die gerade das magische Radio gezaubert hatten und es nun an den richtigen Ort bringen sollten.

„Wie Madam wünschen!", griente Remus und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes rutschte das riesige, etwas altmodische Gerät nach rechts. „So, Lil?" „Jaja, ist schon in Ordnung!"

„Neeeein! Nicht Lilien, bitte bitte _nicht _ Lilien! Nehmt Hyazinthen oder Narzissen oder Rosen, Tulpen, sonst was, aber _nicht _Lilien!" Lily schaute sich verzweifelt nach den Mädels um.

„Aber wieso zur Hölle denn nicht? Lilien sind _sooo _ schön, und sie passen zu dir! Lass uns wenigstens ein paar liegen lassen, wir müssen ja nicht nur Lilien nehmen, ja?", Mia bettelte um die Blumen, mit denen sie den Raum geschmückt hatte.

„Na, von mir aus, aber nicht nur Lilien, 'kay?" Lily sah sie bittend an.

„Jaja, geht klar!", Mia sah ihre gemeinsame Freundin Andy an, und zusammen machten sich Lilys beste Freundinnen daran, die Lilien umzufärben. Die in weiß gehaltenen Blumen wurden nun Lila, Rot, Grün, ja sogar blau gefärbt. Nur ein paar weiße Blüten ließen die Mädchen übrig.

Zufrieden betrachteten sie ihr Werk. Die Lilien sahen jetzt gar nicht mehr wie welche ihrer Art aus, sondern wie ein buntgemischtes Volk aus Blumen.

Nickend gingen sie weiter vor in ihrer Deko-Aktion.

„Rem, kannst du mir Internet besorgen? Bitte! Und CDs? Du weißt schon, welche. Die, die wir zu Hause immer gehört haben, wenn wir , ach, du weißt schon!"

„Ja, klar, Lily, mach ich. Nur das mit dem Internet dürfte ein Problem werden." Remus, ihr bester Freund und langjähriger Nachbar sah sie verstehend an.

„Nein nein, Rem. Das mit dem Netz klappt schon irgendwie, das müsste in diesem Raum mit Inbegriffen sein. Hab ihn mir doch so gewünscht, wie ich ihn brauche! Also klappen hier auch Muggelgeräte. Das Zauberradio ist nur da, weil es einen besseren Sound als Muggel CD-Player hat." Lily rannte immer noch wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn von einer Ecke in die andere.

Remus ging auf sie zu und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Lily, du setzt dich jetzt da in den Sessel und wartest, bis wir das hier erledigt haben, okay? Und in einer halben Stunde kommt Sirius dann! Peter geht jetzt eben nach Hogsmeade und besorgt Butterbier und den Kuchen. Und du bleibst _sitzen_", er drückte Lily wieder zurück in den Sessel, in den er sie bugsiert hatte, und von dem sie sich gerade wieder erheben wollte.

„Jaja, ist ja gut. Denk du nur an meine CDs!!!"

„Klar, Süße. Mach ich doch glatt. Welches Lied hast du dir denn vorgenommen?" „Sag ich dir nicht, Großer. Und lass das eben nicht James hören, okay?" Lily kicherte und boxte ihren besten Freund zwischen die Rippen.

„Ach menno, das ist gemein, ich will sofort wissen, was du geplant hast!" Remus sah sie schmollend an.

„Nichts da, Spinner!" Damit scheuchte sie ihn weg.

_eine halbe Stunde später  
_

„Oh Gott, ich sterbe!!!" Lily drehte sich fünfmal um die eigene Achse.

„Nein, Süße, du wirst _nicht _sterben." Mia legte ihre Hand auf Lilys Schulter.

„_Doooch_!" Jetzt hüpfte sie im Kreis.

„Leute, habt ihr nicht nen Beruhigungsspruch für Lily?" Andy drehte sich zu den Jungs um.

Remus, der grade die Krawatte (A/N: Uiii, Rem mit Krawatte? g) zurechtzupfte, kam hinzu und sagte zu Lily: „Lily, alles in Ordnung. James wird dich nicht umbringen, wir werden dich nicht in letzter Sekunde aus dem Fenster oder vom Balkon werfen, und du wirst auch nicht kollabieren, okay? Jetzt hör mir zu. Setz dich, und hör Musik. Hier sind die CDs. Keine Ahnung, welche du willst!"

„Phhhhh", Lily atmete tief ein und aus. „Gib mir die Anthology Nummer 1. (A/N: Jaaa, ich weiß, dass das vom Erscheinungsdatum nicht passt…) Danke, Remus!"

„Ahhh, kann mir schon was denken!" Remus schmunzelte und ging zur Tür zurück, wo Peter auch stand. „Gar nichts kannst du dir denken…", murmelte Lily frustriert.

James sah grummelnd, wo Sirius ihn hingeführt hatte. „Raum der Wünsche. Soso muss das sein? Bitte, lass mich hoch in mein Zimmer gehen und schlafen! Ich will da nicht rein." ‚Schon gar nicht mit dir', dachte er sich dazu.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?" Sirius griente ihn an.

„Ja, das hätte ich gerne, aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du mir diesen Gefallen nicht tun."

„Richtig geraten, Kumpel." Und mit einem einzigen Handgriff (A/N: LOL, wie auch sonst) öffnete er die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Dann trat er ein und zog James hinter sich her, dem der Mund vor Verblüffung offen stand.

Dann kam Lily auf sie beide zu, umarmte erst Sirius und blieb dann unschlüssig vor James stehen. Dann flüsterte sie: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Großer!", umarmte auch ihn kurz, und ließ dann fast schon fluchtartig von ihm ab.

„Ähh… Ja, was soll ich sagen? Danke? Vielleicht?" James war immer noch verwirrt. _Das_ hatte er nicht erwartet.

Der Raum war so geschmückt, wie s Lily und den Mädels ähnlich sah. Überall lagen, hingen und standen Lilien jeder Farbe (James tippte auf einen simplen Färbezauber), hier und da schwirrten Schmetterlinge durch die Luft. In einer Ecke stand ein magisches Radio, und am anderen Ende des riesigen Raumes war ein Buffet mit Kuchen, Salaten, Getränken und allerlei Leckereien aufgebaut.

Während er sich das alles ansah, erklangen plötzlich Töne, die sich zu einem Lied zusammenfassten. Als er aufsah, sah er Lily neben dem magischen Radio stehen, und ihn traurig anschauen.

Er lächelte ebenso traurig, dann hörte er nur noch auf das Lied, oder vielmehr den Text des Liedes und sagte nichts, hörte nichts um sich herum, sah nichts mehr.

_Pardon me,  
Have you got the time  
To let me say hello.  
Couldn't help but see  
That you look like a boy I used to know  
A long time ago.  
_  
_Remember the time we spent together.  
Remember the days I dreamt forever.  
Remember the nights we stayed together.  
Whatever I do I still remember._

Ja, erinnern war nicht schlecht. Wieso auch nicht. Er hatte nur schöne Erinnerungen, an die Zeit, die er mit Lily zusammen gelacht, verbracht und sogar gelernt hatte.

_It's hard to believe  
That I held him up  
And then he let me down.  
Someone's sayin to me  
That he broke my heart and left me  
Spinnin round and round and round.  
_

Ja, das war wirklich schwer zu glauben. Er fragte sich selbst, wieso er sie hatte fallen lassen. ‚Weil sie dich betrogen hat', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Innern ganz deutlich. ‚Und du glaubst ihr nicht, was sie gesagt hat.' Eine weitere Stimme mischte sich ein. ‚Ruhe!', dachte James. Dann hörte er wieder nur auf die Musik.

_Remember the time we spent together.  
Remember the days I dreamt forever.  
Remember the nights we stayed together.  
Whatever I do I still remember._

Ja, Erinnern, das war nicht schlecht. Aber wieso erinnern, wenn es nicht vorbei sein musste?

Ja, vorbei sein musste es wirklich nicht.

Die letzten Töne verhallten in dem großen Raum.

Die Anwesenden sahen sich an. Keiner konnte mit blinder Sicherheit sagen, was als nächstes passieren würde. Entweder würde James das Lied ignorieren, oder darauf eingehen.

James ging auf Lily zu. Er nickte kurz.

Lily dachte angestrengt nach. Was sollte dieses Nicken bedeuten? Dass er das Lied zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, aber es endgültig vorbei war? Oder dass er sie verstand?

Leise flüsterte sie: „Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

Doch James bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. „Lily, ich glaube dir. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das früher begr- , ach vergiss es.", flüsterte er ebenso leise.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich es ver-" Sie wurde abermals durch eine Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Lily, bitte vergiss, was ich grade sagen wollte! Hör mir jetzt einfach nur zu!" James ging auf einen der Tische zu und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte.

„Lily, ich weiß, dass ich ziemliche Scheiße fabriziert habe. Ich weiß, dass eine Beziehung nur auf Vertrauen und dem Glauben an den Anderen aufgebaut werden kann, und das habe ich missbraucht. Ich habe dir nicht geglaubt, weil ich einfach nur das schlimmste befürchtet habe, und du so… ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie zufrieden ausgesehen hast, als ich dich an dem Morgen bei Remus im Bett gesehen habe. Und ich muss mich nicht nur bei dir entschuldigen. Remus, Sirius! Bitte verzeiht. Ich hab mich dumm benommen. Als ich Lily heute Morgen mit dir, Sirius, zum Raum der Wünsche gehen sah, hab ich euch beide zur Hölle gewünscht. Es tut mir Leid. Kannst du mich wenigstens verstehen? Naja, ist ja auch egal."

Damit stieß er sich von der Tischplatte ab und ging wieder auf Lily zu. „Lil. Hör zu! Bitte, einfach nur zuhören, danach darfst du mich von mir aus zur Hölle wünschen oder sonst wohin. Aber trotzdem. Lily Evans! Verdammt, das hab ich mir nicht so schwer vorgestellt… Naja, egal. Lily, willst du mich Idioten hier, der ich hier so dämlich vor dir stehe, heiraten?"

Im Hintergrund spuckte Sirius in sein Butterbier, um nicht loszulachen. Mia und Andy wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und Peter schaute drein wie ein Auto Nur Remus sah wissend zu den beiden gemeinsamen Freunden hinüber und seine Lippen formten lautlos Lilys herausgeschrieene Worte. „JA!!! Ja, ja, jajajajaja! Natürlich, was fragst du noch?"

Remus grinste. Er kannte den kleinen Rotschopf schon lange genug, um all ihre Reaktionen voraussagen zu können.

„So, Leute, dann haben wir, wie es aussieht, nicht nur James Geburtstag zu feiern, sondern auch eine Verlobung!!! Und ich will jetzt endlich an den Kuchen, macht mal hinne da drüben!!!

Doch Lily und James hörten ihn nicht mehr, sondern saßen zusammen auf dem Sessel, Lily auf James Schoß, und lauschten dem Lied „Please forgive me" von Lilys Lieblingssänger Bryan Adams. James murmelte kaum hörbar: „Genau, Lil. Please forgive me!" Und Lily antwortete: „Aber das habe ich doch schon längst!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihm tief in die Augen, und merkte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Ja, das war es, was sie wollte. Sie wollte diesen Mann heiraten, mit ihm eine Familie gründen und einfach nur glücklich sein. Sie wollte ihn lieben, ein Leben lang und würde diese Entscheidung nie, niemals bereuen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, um Luft zu holen, sah sie ihn noch mal glücklich an, dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Ebenso lächelnd küsste James _seine _ Lily sanft auf die Stirn und hörte dann auch mit geschlossenen Augen weiter dem Lied zu.

Da mit den beiden nichts mehr anzufangen war, musste sich Sirius wohl oder übel alleine auf den Kuchen stürzen.

_Ende_


End file.
